Gloomy Sunday
by RyuiMochi97
Summary: Kematian adalah mimpi, Dengan kematian aku membelaimu Bad Summary I cant make Summary rnr


_Gloomy Sunday_

[Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke]

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning :Typo's, alur berantakan, cerita gaje, Bad EYD, OOC, FirstFic.

AU, Tragedy

.  
''k-Kau ju-juga akan me..ninggalkanku?'' Liquid bening itu terus saja mengalir deras tanpa henti, tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya pucat, mata yang sembab, sungguh terlihat mengenaskan.  
mengenaskan?  
Benar benar mengenaskan melihat sang Ibu ditemukan mati secara tragis. Jari Tangan, Kedua kaki, dan Telinga yng sudah terpisah dari badan , organ organ yang berceceran, bahkan kedua bola mata ditemukan didalam mulut sang ibu.  
Berbeda dengan sang Ayah, Ayahnya ditemukan mati dengan cara menusuk jantungnya sendiri.  
Tidak ada bukti pihak ketiga didalam kasus pembunuhan ini, yang ada hanyalah spekulasi 'sang Ayah membunuh sang Ibu, lalu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri'.  
Gadis Bersurai pirang itu tarus menangis menangis menangis dan menangis hidupnya terasa hancur melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya.  
Apa yang terjadi? Oh dia bisa menebaknya  
Kenapa bisa terjadi? Mungkin dia bisa menjawabnya  
Apa ada sesuatu Yang terjadi sebelumnya? Banyak, terlalu banyak sesuatu sebelumnya.

''aku... tidak akan meninggalkanmu'' kepalanya sipirang menengadah, aquamarinenya menatap onyx dihadapannya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, dadanya bergemuruh, Nada itu mengalun dikepalanya.  
Gadis itu memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya meluapkan emosi yang terus keluar dari dalam dirinya, tak peduli kemeja yang dipakai sang pemuda basah karna tumpahan air matanya.  
''Aku akan slalu bersamamu'' tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan punggung nanrapuh itu, membelai rambut, mengecup pucuk kepala sang Gadis  
''Jadi, berhentilah menangis, kau harus menerima kenyataan'' sambungnya, seakan terhipnotis dengan kata kata sipemuda perlahan suara isak tangis sang gadis mengecil, meski air matanya masih terus mengalir, mecoba merelax kan emosinya, melonggarkan pelukannya Aquamarine nya menatap Onyx sang Pemuda, isakan isakan kecil masih keluar dari mulutnya  
''terimakasih''

.  
_4 Moon later_

.  
Mata Aquamarinenya membulat, tubuhnya bergetar, dadanya sesak, kakinya seolah kaku untuk melangkah, air matanya mendesak untuk keluar, namun tidak ada satu tetespun liquid itu keluar darimatanya, sesuatu... Sesuatu mengalun dikepalanya.  
Menggelengkan kapalanya berkali2 untuk mengenyahkan halusinasi yang menurutnya begitu nyata  
Nyata

Nya..ta

yang dilihatnya bkanlah ilusi melainyakn kenyataan. Seseorang yang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannyasudah mengkhianatinya

Berkhianat  
'Pemuda bersurai Raven itu dengan mesra memangut bibir seorang gadis bersurai Bubble gum_Haruno'  
'Dia milikku. Dia milikku. Dia milikku. Dia milikku. Hanya milikku. Hanya untukku' inernya berteriak keras. Ego menguasai dirinya.  
Lagi...  
Lagu itu mengalun lagi dikepalanya, lagu yang sering didengarnya, lagu yang sering mengalun dari kamar orang tuanya kala ibunya pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.  
Lagu yang akhir akhir ini sering mengalun indah saat jemarinya menekan tuts piano memainkan nada nada indah dari lagu tersebut.

.

_Dan kini dia sudah memutuskan_

.  
_Minggu 02.09.20xx_

.  
Terdengar alunan suara Tuts Piano dengan nada nada indah mengalun disuatu ruangan_MentionYamanaka_ Gadis bersurai Pirang bermarga Yamanaka itu terus Menekan Tuts piano dengan jemari lentiknya menciptakan nada nada indah disetiap sentuhannya.  
Membuka matanya Memperlihatkan Aquamarine yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibalik kelopak matanya.  
Aquamarinenya bergulir kesamping melihat Pria barsurai Raven bermarga Uchiha yang sedari tadi diam, Membenamkan wajah tampannya di kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja, segelas Kopi yang tampak sudah dingin menghiasi mejanya.

.  
Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidur

.  
_Uchiha Sasuke tidur_

.

Yamanaka ino terus memainkan lagu yang paling dia sukai, lagu yang 4 Bulan menjadi teman hidupnya selain sasuke.  
Senyumnya mengambang, senyum manis yang hanya diperlihatkan pada bungsu Uchiha, pada orang tuanya pada, orang orang yang dikasihinya_miliknya.

.  
Ting

.  
Lagu berakhir, Lagu indah yang berjudul 'Gloomy Sunday Milik Rezso Seres' yang selalu dinyanyikannya Dilalam Hatinya Lagu yang Mengisi pikirannya, Lagu yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh _Obsesi.

.  
Matanya mengantuk, tubuhnya lemas, liquid kental itu mulai Berhenti menetes. Tubuhnya bangkit, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan berhenti tepat disebelah pemuda raven , mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi sebelah sasuke. Perlahan menurunkan kepalanya sehingga menempel pda permukaan meja, memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Uchiha bungsu matanya terus memandangi Uchiha Sasuke_Miliknya.  
Senyuman tak luput dari wajah ayunya, dibelainya rambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi tersebut, Matanya perlahan menutup menyisakan gelapan yang tak habisnya.

'Sunday is Gloomy'

.  
'For in death i'm caressing you'

.

~owari  
wanjayyyyyy gua nekat bikin epep :'''v /plakplok  
mana judulnya Gloomy sunday pula njiiiiiirr /dichidori  
Saran Kritik Sambalado Juseyo!


End file.
